


Time Won't Stand Still Forever

by StrideThePrick (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Living your life, Sadness, Time to savor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-29 20:17:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1009631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/StrideThePrick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time won't stand still forever. Make the most of the moments that pass, treasure the seconds with the ones you love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Won't Stand Still Forever

**Author's Note:**

> This was a one shot thing, and it actually made me kind of sad.

Jade frowns, standing back and holding her tongue through her teeth, hands outstretching to form a frame around her work. It helped her keep her focus. Her adorkable face turned into a large grin. She loved it. She steps to turn around, squeaking as she's made nose-to-nose with her boyfriend.  
"Dave! Stop doing that! You're gunna kill me someday!" She giggles and turns around again, standing close to Dave and resting her head into his shoulder. He wraps his hand around her.  
"Nice job, Harley. It looks like a whale." She turn up to look at him and glares, though there was nothing strong in her eyes.  
"It's not a whale! How is this even a whale?!" Her (hopefully) sharp glare cracks into a Large Grin. Her Large Grins are larger then her large grins, and she saves them only for Dave.  
He moves from her side and points at a large yellow planet with a revolving moon, which she particularly loved. She loved how happy it was, how peaceful it seemed. "That's the fin thing," he moves across the wall, now pointing to the other planet she painted. It was nice, a pretty purple, but it gave her a feeling she didn't all the way like, like it was some creepy shadowy place that a bunch of creeps hung out at. "That's the blowhole. And this," he moved to point at the spiraled graph that she painted in the background, something that made her feel so much for no reason, careful not to touch the still slightly wet paint on the wall. "That's the face of the whale. It's a whale. It's a thing that has been painted on the wall of a fucking bedroom. And why, we all ask, Jade Harley has painted a whale on a wall of a fucking bedroom in a previously bland family room, no one knows. But it's fine. It's finer than fine, actually. It's a fine tip pen made for the queen if England. It's made with fine rocks and fine gold, that's how fine this is."  
Jade blinks, her expression blank. "That makes. No. Sense. I didn't catch any of that." Dave opens his mouth to start his ramble over again, but she will have none of that. "But it's okay! I got that it's a fine whale. I think."  
"That's not even what I said."  
"I don't think it mattered, sweets."  
"Yes it did."  
"Mhm." She rolls her eyes and start capping her paints again. You slide them under your arm and fold up the first piece of white cloth you usually put down when you paint.  
"Don't do that to me. Don't pull the 'mhm, yeah, ah.' thing. That sucks ass. What if I'm saying something totally important? Like the next Barbra Streisand."  
"Who even is Barbra Streisand?" Jade looks up at Dave, who was closely inspecting the purple planet, a look o interest on his face. Well. She knows that because she's been with him for a long while. The only real way to tell is the slight edge of his eyebrow over the rim of the glass and his jaw loose and relaxed more than normal.  
"How do you even ask that? She was like, everything. A singer, songwriter, actor, everything. I bet she was even a stripper." Usually girls would flip if their boyfriend mentioned models like he does, but she knows he doesn't mean anything by it. He never does.  
"Let me guess," you take on a tone to mockingly resemble his, "and a damn good one too?"  
"--one, too." They meet eyes and she smiles, and noticing his lip twitch upward only makes it widen.

 

Her breath slows, her eyelids trying to keep themselves open. Dave might still be awake, but she doubts it. Jade smiles and holds him closer, her hand running through his hair. His eyes flick open and they meet eyes, Jade's fingers moving to run over the freckles usually hidden by the stupid shades he always wears. At least she could sometimes convince him to take them off.  
"I love you." He mumbles, sleep threatening to close his eyes as well.  
Jade smiles, kissing his lips softly. "I love you, too."  
Dave pulls her close, lips pressing against her neck. "Jade?"  
Her blood goes cold. Oh no. Oh please no. "..Yeah?"  
"I've been thinking for a while now."  
"..And?"  
"I really love you, I really do." He pauses, shifting his soft (still naked, but that's perfectly okay, because Jade felt so much closer in a totally not weird way.) body against yours. "And I want to marry you, I think."  
Jade stops, pulling back to look Dave in the eye. "What.. Really?"  
He frowns, lips pursing ever so slightly and Jade feels terrible as she knows that that hurt him. "Yeah. I'm asking you to marry me."  
"No, Dave. I mean. Yes! But no to me not actually saying no, but saying yes! Um. Forget that. Bloop. That was me erasing that. Okay. What I meant is yes. Yes, Dave. Of course!"  
He snorts, kissing her cheek. "Bloop taken into consideration. Okay, yeah, it's accepted because I really have no idea went on right there."  
"It was me flipping out."

 

"No, sweets, what are you doing. What even is that? Oh my god, you drew a penis. You drew a frigging penis on Jake's wall." Jade facepalms and pulls out some paint to cover her husband's stupid idea as art.  
"Babe, don't cover it up. It's a fucking masterpiece." He snorts and colors in the red penis he just drew on their son's wall. Jade gives him a Don't Curse look and rolls her eyes, hip bumping him out of the way before covering it with a thick coat of paint, moving to sit back down on the floor and continue on the pumpkins she had been painting for her son.  
"It's crude, we can't have it in here." She paints a wispy vine and connects it with others, curling them in small patterns.  
"That's implying that we could have one somewhere." He looks around, frowning. "Where's the pumpkin I bought for Jake?"  
"What pumpkin?" Jade raises an eyebrow. "I'm quite certain there never was, and never will be a pumpkin."  
"Whatever. Anyway, I'll still paint a dick somewhere. You just won't know where, Then you'll open the closet and be instantly turned on because there'll be a dick on the wall."  
She made a face, shaking her head. "Gross."  
She continues painting pumpkins, Dave explaining the dangers of finding dicks on walls.

 

Dave's shoulders shake as his tears fall down his face, the strangled noises of him trying to hold in his sobs only making it all sound more painful. He shakes his head, shoving his shades up his face. Jade can't do much other than wipe as much tears from his eyes as possible, hushing him and hold him tightly. She sits on his lap, Dave's head falling onto her shoulder. The cries echo through the house, Jake and Dirk popping their heads up and silently watching as their dad expresses something they've never seen from him before.  
"Hey. Dave, look at me." He pulls his head up more a moment, and his face twists her gut. His skin is blotched with pink, his eyes puffed and the veins in his eyes showing. She pushes her glasses up to the top of her head, resting her forehead against his head. "He was great. He really was. Bro was one of the coolest people ever."  
Dave frowns. "Not helping." He sniffles and snorts, which moves into coughing and whimpering. His eyes lower in shame of his noises. Jade's never liked the noises she made when she was crying, either.  
"I'm not done. He was great, but all great things come to an end. But you have a family now. You're an amazing father of two, an amazing husband, and an amazing best friend. It's your turn to be that amazing man. Think of how great of a job he did. I know you'll be just as great. It'll be hard, but you need to move on. Bro will be in your heart and mine. And all the women he may or may not have forced into a swoon of the Strider charm."  
Dave snorts, laugh-coughing as he nods. He hugs Jade, who hugs him back, and hides his face in her shoulder. Jade sends off the children, holding Dave tightly in her arms.

 

Dave holds Jade's hand. John, Rose, their children, and himself stand around Jade. She smiles, a weak, soft smile, but a smile. She squeezes your hand and sighs as she closes her eyes. You mumble an 'I love you' to her ear moments before the machine gives a long-strung beep. Dave kisses her hand and takes a step back. Everyone looks at her for a moment, solemn and quiet, They all nod at each other, a silent agreement to cry and let the pain out in their own time.  
Jade was great, and Dave will always love her. Until the end of time, and every moment in between.


End file.
